Revelations
by CriticalInexperience
Summary: Adam and Allison go on a journey of self realization and reevaluation. Adison.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, but don't be nice. Grammatical errors probably aren't common, but I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out.  


* * *

The sound of my name brought me back to reality. "Allison? Hey! Allison!"

"Oh, sorry Tay. I'm kind of distracted right now."

" Oh, yeah, thanks for letting me know," Taylor said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What's up with you today Allison? You've hardly touched down on Earth at all today."

"I just have, you know, a lot of crap to do. Mrs. Hall's boatload of homework isn't gonna help things at all either"

She sighed in agreement. "Hey, listen, you could just come hang at my place and forget about homework for a while," Taylor said hopefully, big brown eyes shining up at me from an inch below normal because of my fashion-statement heels. "The stuff for her class isn't due till Thursday, we can just chill."

"Can't today Taylor, I've got a meeting with the guy doing my music video right after school" The look of utter disappointment in her eyes made me even guiltier than usual.

As soon as all the Idol stuff ended, my mom immediately informed me that in order to get a good education and become a well-rounded person, I was going to have to find a way to manage my new career and being a senior in high school. Or something along those lines.

Taylor was my best friend, the one I confided in, told all my secrets to, the one who encouraged and ultimately convinced me to make the best choice of my life and try out for American Idol. But for all that hard work she put into being there for me, I feet like I left her behind for being famous. She never meant to make me guilty; on the contrary, she was ecstatic when I came home a star. But now, juggling singing and high school, it left me almost no time at all for returning the favor and being there for her.

And, who was I kidding? Adam swept in and filled the void left by Taylor when I had to leave, and we grew more attached during those stressful weeks than Taylor and I did through all of high school. And I was missing him more than I could ever imagine missing Taylor. It was a horrible feeling knowing that after all she did for me, I basically forgot about her. As soon as I figured out how, I was going to make it up to her.

"Hey girly, don't look so disappointed, okay? Tomorrow after school, just me and you hanging and gossiping like old times, that sound cool?" Her eyes lit up like jewels.

"Definitely. And while you're still thinking of ways to make it up to me for all the ignoring going on, I've got an idea." Startled, I looked up to see the mischievous sparkle make their way back into her eyes along with excitement. Almost forgot Taylor could read me almost as well as Adam. "You could introduce me to that piece of work when you get the chance," She said, tapping a picture of Adam and I on the inside of my locker, "Okay?"

Smirking, Taylor hugged me and made her way to her seventh period.

Why were the days of an almost American Idol so boring? Seventh period went by in an annoyingly slow blur of Past and Present tense verbs in Spanish. The car ride to the meeting was painstakingly traffic filled with no good songs on the radio. I was just too lazy to change it or to put in Adam's CD he gave me as a joke gift for my eighteenth birthday. He wasn't that conceited.

My real present happened to be a necklace with a jet-black crystal hanging off, semi-covering a small silver heart behind it. I promised him that I'd wear it every day, and I didn't have to work hard to remember. I missed him all the time. We hadn't really talked since the day we had to say our goodbyes. He didn't even get to give my present to me in person. Just a note, apologizing that he couldn't be there when he really wanted to.

If it could get any more boring than it already was, it did during the actual meeting. All the creative, fun parts were over and now it was just finances, blahblahblah, editing, blahblahblah. By the time I walked out of the conference room at the office, I was still daydreaming of what it would feel like to let my head hit the pillow and escape this dreadfully dull day. That swiftly brought back memories of the Idol Mansion in all it's crazy glory.

By the middle of the show, Adam and I had everyone fooled into thinking that we were really heavy sleepers because of the stress. Everyone except Kris, that is. He had to notice that Adam wasn't in the room after he said he was going to bed and sometimes wasn't in the room when he woke up either. Those were the cases when we had fallen asleep watching a chick flick or even just talking.

Man, I missed talking to that boy. I missed him way too much to even be natural. I refused to even take an attempt at figuring out why, I knew what conclusion I'd come to. And I couldn't risk the heartbreak I knew would come if I admitted to myself what I knew deep inside.

"Allie!"

I was even hearing his voice, you silly, obsessed girl.

"Al! Allison! Geez, woman, are you deaf?"

I snapped my eyes up to see him standing in the parking lot by his car which he parked next to mine.

"Adam!" I cried as I sprinted towards him. His arms opened up instinctually as I leapt into them and was spun around. "Adam, what are you doing here?! I mean, not that I'm not glad that you're here, but. What are you doing here?!" I was rambling excitedly when he put me down and politely told me to shut the hell up and let him talk.

"Good Lord, Allison. First you're deaf and now you won't stop talking! Let me explain, will ya'?"

I enthusiastically pantomimed zipping my lips and throwing the keys away.

He chuckled and pulled me in for another tight, glad to not be lonely anymore hug. "Oh, Allison, I missed you so much. If it weren't for it being the best thing that's ever happened for my career, I'd hate making an album. Too much time spent away from you."

* * *

Hit or Miss? 3, CI


	2. Chapter 2

I don't have many readers, I'm aware of that. Which is why I was just sending out messages to everyone who reviewed about this. But this is just so much easier.

I'm pretty sure I will not be continuing this story. But, I do have another story in the works. It's called The Untouchables and it's on Idol Fan Fiction. If you are not already on this website, you should definitely check it out; there are a ton of fantastic authors there.

Here's the link: http://z6(dot)invisionfree(dot)com/Idol_FanFiction/index(dot)php?act=SC&c=3

Just substitute the (dot) for an actual dot and you're all set. See you there.


End file.
